(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a can opener, and more particularly to a cutter wheel type can opener.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional can opener, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises a handle 10 having a can piercer 101 at one end and a bottle cap opener 102 at an opposite end. When operating this structure of can opener to open the lid of a can 20, must effort shall be employed to the can piercer 101 through the handle 10. FIG. 2 shows a cutter wheel type can opener according to the prior art. This structure of cutter wheel type can opener comprises a two handlebars 301,302, a drive wheel (not shown) mounted on the first handlebar 301, a driven wheel 40 mounted on the second handlebar 302 and meshed with the drive wheel, a cutter wheel 50 fixedly connected to the wheel shaft of the driven wheel 40, and a rotary knob 60 mounted on the first handlebar 301 for operation by hand to turn the drive wheel. Because the rotary knob 60 has a limited size, turning the rotary knob 60 with the fingers causes the fingers to ache quickly.